The End?
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: With the end of Katekyo Hitman Reborn comes a new beginning for its actors, also know as the Vongola Guardians. What are the ex-mafia members going to do now that they've been released from the studio after four years of work?


Author's Note: I suddenly had this idea last night, after my brother tried to prove to me that KHR is over... I'm still hoping for a chapter that shows all the guardians Twenty Years Later! Anyway, here's the idea and, if I don't ruin it with my writing, it should be an entertaining one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Prologue

"What!? You're firing us!?"

Akira Amano sighed heavily at the stunned faces of the children she had worked with for so many years. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. But Home Tutor Reborn has run its course; time to make room for some of the other new mangas and animes out there."

"But-but!" The sixteen year old brunette searched frantically for the right words.

"Y-you can't abandon us now!" Hayato Gokudera shouted, slamming his fists on the much older woman's desk, causing Nagi and Lambo jumped.

"I'm not abandoning you-" Akira was interrupted again by the grey haired actor.

"What do you call this?! You finished using us, so now our images are to be thrown into some archive and completely forgotten about. Before long, kids will be asking their parents, 'Gokudera-who?"

"Hayato-"

"Please, Akira-san!" Tsuna suddenly screamed, throwing himself on his ex-boss' shoes and weeping. "I'm not cut out for anything else! I can't do anything! Where else am I going to find a job that will pay me for being a klutz and getting picked on and beaten up?"

Akira winced slightly as her new, expansive dress shoes were used as a tissue by the hysterical boy. "Now, Tsu-kun, you're a very... very..." She thought for a moment.

"Loser." Mukuro coughed.

"Unique boy." Akira carefully finished, a glare aimed at the pineapple-headed teenager.

"I got fired from Mcdonalds." Tsuna admitted miserably.

"What's 'fired' mean?" The eight year old Lambo asked in a bored tone.

Kyoya smirked evilly. "It means that little Lambo won't have people waiting on him hand and foot anymore and that he won't get paid for standing in front of a camera and picking his nose."

Lambo just stared uncomprehendingly at the black haired boy. Mukuro rolled his eyes. "He means everyone doesn't have to give you candy anymore."

"What?!" Lambo screeched, jumping up from the couch and knocking over a lamp. "This is an outrage, Amano-sama!"

"I'm sorry, Lambo! But I just can't keep Reborn up and running forever and expect it to keep its fanbase."

"Speaking of Reborn..." Nagi said suddenly, glancing around the room with her two, large, violet eyes. "Where is Reborn-san?"

"Oh, he said something about being asked to star in some new movie in Hollywood. He left about an hour ago with these three blond girls."

"Oh course..." Mukuro muttered under his breath. "He's unemployed for five minutes and he already has three dates and a movie offer."

"That's more than you got all four years of filming." Kyoya snorted.

"Listen, guys," Akira began, calling to attention the eight kids standing in front of her. She smiled as she thought of their last four years of work together. All the scenes they had to re-shoot because of Lambo's childishness. All the times they had to sit around and wait for Ryohei's voice to come back. All the times Kyoya and Mukuro would just suddenly take off in the middle of the day to go goof off. All the times Nagi would suddenly start laughing at her newest attacker's cheesy pick-up lines. All the times Tsuna fell down the stairs when he wasn't supposed to. All the times Hayato almost set the studio on fire with his real smoking. And all the times Takeshi... well no, Takeshi was always pretty cooperative.

She would miss them. But she kept them for four long years; now it was time to let them go and find something else to fill their young lives. "Guys, I'll miss you. All of you. From my little Vongola Guardians to Longchamp."

"Well you'd be the only one." Hayato muttered.

"But, it's time; don't you think? We've played mafia for four great years. Now, you need to start thinking about your real lives. Don't you want to finish school and go to collage? Get some great degree? Then maybe start families of your own?"

"But we've already started a family!" Tsuna shouted. "The Vongola Family!" He put his arms around each of his friends.

Akira smiled. "Yes. And I hope you will keep your family together for as long as you all live. Don't consider this the end of the Vongola Family. Think of it as a new beginning for its guardians."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Great." Mukuro grumbled, trusting his ice cold hands into his blue jacket's pockets. "She gives us a sentimental speech, then throws us out."

"She didn't throw us out, Mukuro-san." Nagi said gently, putting a comforting hand on the older boy's arm.

"Ignore him." Kyoya dead-panned. "He's just upset they made him give his stupid contact lense back."

Mukuro glared at his best friend, while reaching up to sadly cover his now blue right eye. "Well, they made you give your tonfas back!"

"They were heavy and uncomfortable to have constantly up my sleeve. Glad they're gone." The ex-Cloud Guardian replied. He whistled a short tune into the cold winter's afternoon. Almost immediately, a fluffy yellow bird swooped down from the blue sky and perched on his master's head.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"At least they let you keep Hibird." The first sentence the other kids had heard Takeshi say all day.

"Wouldn't have let them keep him." Kyoya mumbled softly, pulling a role out of his pocket and breaking off a piece for his pet.

"I'm gonna miss Nuts..." Tsuna said suddenly, brown eyes cast on the sidewalk.

"He is a cartoon drawing that they gave life on the TV show. Your missing him would be like Steve missing Blue." Kyoya said helpfully. "Both are idiotic. Grow up."

"It's not fair! All you guys have your box-weapons as pets!" Tsuna stamped his feet in the snow.

"It's not our fault Akira made us use our pets for characters. And we didn't choose a lion with a flaming mane as your weapon, either, so don't blame us!" Mukuro huffed high and mightily. "Besides, that stupid feather brain isn't my pet."

Nagi pouted. "Marvin isn't a feather brain!"

"Please! Don't remind me of his name." Mukuro said, hold his head as if in pain.

"Aw, it's okay, Tsuna!" Takeshi put an arm around the shorter brunette. "You can come over and play with Jirou and Kojirou whenever you want! Mom and Dad are always happy to see you!"

"Thanks, Takeshi." Tsuna muttered.

While talking, the ex-guardians had been heading towards the town's bus station. Tsuna stopped and looked up at the time. "My bus is leaving now. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you later, Tsuna!" Takeshi saluted.

"Bye, Tsuna-san." Nagi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Tsuna-san!" Hayato waved enthusiasticly.

"Eh, later, loser Tsuna." Lambo stuck his tongue out.

"Goodbye, No-longer-decimo." Mukuro bowed and smirked.

"See you soon, Tsuna!" Ryohei said, crushing the other boy in a hug.

"Whatever, wimp." Kyoya mumbled coolly.

The other children watched as Tsuna got onto the bus and grabbed a seat by the window. Just before the bus pulled away, the brunette opened up the glass and shouted to be heard over the noise, "Let's meet next week at the park! Okay?"

Everyone smiled and nodded. Tsuna did the same, before turning back to face the front of the vehicle. As the world ran past him, he felt a little better knowing that, Vongola Boss or not, he still had his friends.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I hope you laughed and enjoyed! By the way, this is not going to be my top priority fanfiction. Foster Family is still the first one that will be updated ( I already almost finished the next chapter, which will probably be posted either tomorrow or next weekend, depending on when I have time). I'll just write this when I'm in a funny mood. :3 Hope you enjoyed and EXTREME thank you for reading!


End file.
